The present disclosure relates to a sheet feed cassette including an information display member on which information concerning a stored sheet is described, and an image forming apparatus including the sheet feed cassette.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, or a multifunction peripheral includes a mountable/detachable sheet feed cassette in which sheets, such as paper sheets, on which an image is to be formed are stored. A mounting portion into which a display sheet on which information, such as the size and the sheet kind of the sheets, is described is inserted may be provided at the front surface of the sheet feed cassette.